


sweet

by licotain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licotain/pseuds/licotain
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that Beelzebub gives the Best hugs.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is just going to be a series about me losing it i think

Beel is really big. 

You're not exactly tiny yourself, you're perfectly average hight thank you very much, and you even have an inch over Asmodeus, but Beel is just. Large. Big. Full bodied. Yeah, that's a cute way of saying that he's jacked as fuck. He's also clingy- or. Well okay. Beel isn't clingy. 

You're clingy. To Beel, specifically. 

You'll pet Mammon as much as he asks and lay around in bed with Asmo all day but whenever Beel's in the room with you, you just sort of... gravitate towards him. And he always lets you. Yeah, that's it, you wouldn't be so clingy if he didn't want you to be. But he does, you're pretty sure. It's super easy to just tuck up against him. He usually settles his head on yours and pulls his jacket around you. 

It's... it's so cozy. He's just so cozy. 

He'll let you sit in his lap too, not in anyway that's distinctly horny, just if there's no room anywhere else. And then he wraps an arm around you waist to save you from falling over or something and you're just cocooned in a warm demon and it really is just the best. 

Whenever scary shit happens too, you can sort of slide behind him and watch over a barricade of muscle. Not that you try to hide behind him that much. Actually, now that you think about it, you try and get in front of him. The strong have to protect the cute or whatever and he's definitely super cute. 

And sweet. 

So sweet. 

Ah. 

You really like spending time with him. And you're lucky it happens so much too. Sometimes when something blows up and your room is taken over by who ever is having a fight that week, you'll just sneak away to his room. He'll let you get under the covers with him- that's actually actually the best, because that's just warmth and the smell of him and him breathing right into your ear and- 

Five out of Five demon right there. 

They all have their signature good quality to them, Mammon is cute, and Asmo is luxurious, and Satan is so smart, and you and Levi can talk about games for hours, and Belphegor is- well okay you're still getting used to Belphegor. And Lucifer hasn't really let you get all that involved because he's busy a lot but- 

But. 

Beel is just a dream. 

He invites you to the gym sometimes and uses you like a weight and if it was anyone else you'd probably deck them, but he's just so sincere- 

That's the thing right, where Asmodeus knows he's hot shit and he can keep you entertained for hours just talking about his skin care routine (twenty four steps every night wow- his determination is really impressive), Beel is so humble it almost hurts sometimes. 

You like to tell him sometimes- 

“You're really good, you know?” 

-and every time he's surprised like it's some revelation that you like spending time with him. 

You get it, trauma fucks with a person's head for a long time. You just wish you could say it in a way that sticks through. 

But you'll keep telling him as many times as he could ever want to hear it. 

Like, one time you get back from a library date with Satan, who held your hand the whole way home, the sweetheart, but Beel was the one who found you as soon as you got home to because you mentioned that your room had a draft over breakfast and he wanted to invite you to his room so that you'd be warm. 

You hug him for an hour. 

He gives the best hugs too, but that's a given. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
